DE 199 61 988 A1 describes an arrangement for torque transmission between a ring gear and a driving part, wherein disposed in the ring gear, on the side facing the driving part, is a crown gearing which is inserted into the teeth of the driving part in the axial direction (see FIG. 2). Furthermore, yet another arrangement for torque transmission is described, according to which disposed in the driving part is a crown gearing, into which a crown gearing engages, which is located on a flange projecting over the ring gear (see FIG. 3).
With respect to the prior art, reference is further made to DE 102 30 861 A1, in particular to the design options of a plug-in connection between a ring gear and a ring gear carrier shown in FIGS. 1, 6, 7 and 8 and 10. A common feature of these design options is that the ring gear comprises a circumferential, radial protruding flange on its outer circumferential surface, which axially protrudes on a front side of the ring gear, wherein the axial overhang is formed with a crown gearing.